In a gas turbine, many system requirements should be met at each stage of a gas turbine's flow path section to meet design goals. These design goals may include, but are not limited to, overall improved efficiency, airfoil loading capability and component reliability. For example, a rotor blade of a compressor rotor may be designed to achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for the particular compressor stage at which it is located. Similarly, for example, a stator vane of a compressor stator may be designed to achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for the particular stage at which it is located.
Accordingly, an airfoil profile configured to meet the above mentioned design goals would be welcomed in the technology.